callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jason Hudson
Merge with Hudson How do we know Jason Hudson and Hudson are not the same person? If this is based on the IMDB page, it's not a reliable source. This article should be overwritten with the actual Hudson page renamed to Jason Hudson.--PhantomT1412 15:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Darkman 4 17:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's not based on an IMDB page, it's based on a tweet from @JD_2020. -- 05:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Where is it said that Hudson is not Jason Hudson?--PhantomT1412 07:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::While that has not been mentioned, there are some differences- such as the voice actors and the factions they're a part of. While we can assume that IMDB is correct, @JD_2020 tweeted himself that Jason Hudson will be voiced by Ed Harris. Andrew Hawkes is listed on IMDB as voicing Hudson. Furthermore, Hudson is an SOG operative and Jason Hudson is CIA. Until we get some concrete info, I suggest that we keep the pages separate rather than basing that they are the same person because of the same last name. -- 07:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::IMDB is not a reliable source. At least, not as much as Treyarch's statement. If Treyarch says "Ed Harris will voice Jason Hudson", then Imdb and Andrew Hawkes can go elsewhere. Furthermore, IMDB's hasn't listed yet Gary Oldman nor Ed Harris, they have few actors only rumored and two actors for "Harris". This kind of source can't be considered reliable. And for the CIA faction, CIA and SOG were very tied. Even some CIA SAD operatives formed the SOG. Hudson can be both. --PhantomT1412 07:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::While that is true, I still feel that we should keep the articles separate until we know for sure that they are the same. -- 09:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Jason Hudson appearance? Could this be him? It's possible, as I saw an old photo that had a character with this appearance that was rumored to be him. Roger Murtaugh 05:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. I saw the same thing and wondered it too. We can ask Treyarch, but i doubt it they will open up. 21:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well...we'll know when the game is released. Haha. Roger Murtaugh 01:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed it's him: http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/106?sd=1&ch=1 Ever121 12:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Good. Thank you. He even looks like Ed Harris, who is one of my favorite actors. Roger Murtaugh 00:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) White writing The obsession with Black Ops theme has gone too far. Hudson's character profile is now black, and only the hyperlinks show up. Both "Jason Hudson" and "Appears in" are unable to be seen, and the whole thing just looks absolutely ridiculous. Either figure out how to make the writing white, or get over this theme and put it back to the perfectly good look it had before. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 20:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) In one of those pictures in the Pentagon.. ...the one where it says Hudson is in the middle, the dude on the right is Robert MacNamara. I thought this was cool, as he was an important person during the time frame too. Just saying, as this is an official photo. While it isn't noteworthy (for obvious reasons) he has also appeared in leaked footage too, but that doesn't matter here. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_MacNamara 02:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) gordon and jason hudson: same ppl? any1 ever consider they're the same person? look at it this way: lets say gordon is around 20 during the events of waw, which takes place roughly in the 1940's. and black ops takes place in the 60's. so by now gordon is 40, which jason possibly could be aged (some 40 yr olds can look tht yung). and now about the name. maybe gords reel name was ''jason '''gordon hudson'' and every1 just called him gordon. so any thots on my theory? 04:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :No, I have no "thots" that support your theory. Its probably just a tribute to Gordon or borrowing a placeholder. Why on earth would Gordon change his name after WWII? If anything, its Hudson who should change his name following the events of Black Ops. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:50, November 2, 2010 (UTc : :hudson was born in 1932 i doubt they let a ten year old be a major Member of SOG Having seen the game's entire story, I don't believe Hudson is a member of SOG. He was assigned to Mason, and undertook several CIA missions, his only associations with SOG being through Mason. Weaver is a different story, but I've removed Hudson from all SOG lists. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Horatio Caine reference? In "Revelations", after Mason Says Cuba, Hudson puts on his glasses as the music starts. Could this be a reference to CSI: MIAMI during the opening scene of each episode, before the credits? CJB95 00:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC)